Haemo Kyrios
by past is today
Summary: Percy Jackson has been living a double life since he was twelve, spending the summer at Camp Half-Blood pretending to be a good person. During the rest of the years he's lived with the Creepypastas learning more about how to use his ability to control the water inside humans bodies. Suddenly his two worlds are thrown together and Percy can only hope it won't end in another war.
1. it was bound to happen

Percy huffed staring out over the land passing under the Argo II without actually seeing it. He was thinking, if anyone asked what he was thinking about whether he could control the clouds, but that wasn't what he was thinking about. No he was thinking about his next move.

This prophecy was almost done, after that he might be able to go back to his life. It would be about time if he did, he had been tip toeing around every summer since he was twelve. Sometimes not just in the summer, also when the other demigods had insisted on visiting. He had made excuses, being at a boarding school being the most reliable and believable one. His mother believed it too.

Well that wasn't quite true. She pretended to believe it. He knew that she knew the truth, but ever since she had killed Gabe with his help they had an… understanding. She knew and understood Percy's ferocity and knew that it could be more than useful at times when directed against the right foe. So she turned a blind eye when, every now and then, it was directed at the wrong foe.

They could hardly be considered foes really. The poor humans that Percy puppeteered when he was bored. He had downplayed that side of his power for the demigods, pretending that he could only control pure water, not that which made up the liquid blood in a human body. He had done a good job too until recently.

He had slipped up in Tartarus when he had nearly used the goddess of misery's tears to drown her. It had felt great after so long being good. Killing monsters was all well and good, and fun sometimes when he wanted an actual fight, but they just weren't quite right. They didn't scream right, bend right, beg right, and most importantly they didn't cry or bleed right. At least the goddess of misery had cried but then Annabeth had stopped him.

Annabeth. Percy huffed and ran his hands back through his hair. He really liked Annabeth. Unlike most other things in this side of his life, that wasn't a lie. He had been hoping that maybe they could stay together after his true nature was inevitably revealed. Her reaction to his actions in Tartarus had dashed that hope. To stay with her he would have to lie and hide or stop. He couldn't stop and he was getting sick of hiding.

He had met others like him. Others who wanted him and for most of the year he was more a part of them than the demigods. It was almost like he really was at a boarding school and they were his teachers but their lessons were far more fun.

Jason the Toymaker was his favourite. With the way he made his toys there was usually still enough blood in them for Percy to control. He had put on puppet shows with them for Jason and anyone else who wanted to watch. They delighted Jason and he had declared Percy his new best friend. Percy knew what Jason often did to his best friends but Percy didn't mind. Jason had blood in his veins too, even if it was black, so he couldn't hurt Percy.

Laughing Jack was a great playmate too. Though usually Percy just watched him because L.J. didn't like anyone else interfering with his play. Now and then Percy would use his powers to help keep the human L.J. was playing with alive longer. He had long since memorized the patterns that blood made with its flow inside the body. Now he could keep the blood moving in it's proper way, leaping from one side of a torn vein into the other to make it's way to the heart, and keep the heart pumping even as it was exposed to the air.

Percy had had an open invitation to join L.J. whenever he wanted once L.J. realized that Percy could do that. He was always complaining that his playmates went to sleep too soon. He sometimes used shots of adrenalin to keep them awake but that didn't work nearly as well as Percy's power.

Percy smiled absently remembering those good times and then growled softly. He wanted to get back to that. No more of this pretending to be stupid and heroic! Not that he wasn't heroic, oh he was the best fucking hero who ever lived! Look how many times he had saved this god-forsaken planet. If it weren't for him everyone on the planet would be dead, so so what if every now and then he took one of those lives he had saved. That was fair payment as far as he was concerned.

Casually he pulled a wisp of cloud over to himself watching the way light sparkled through it as the cool mist played over his hands. For a minute he toyed with the idea of using the rainbows that shone through it to call some of his favorite fellow creeps. Then he sighed, condensing the mist into a few raindrops, and letting it fall away from him. The gods had so far shown no sign of knowing what Percy did when he was not being sent off on their pathetic quests. Percy certainly wasn't about to tip them off by sending a message through a goddess.

"Percy?" Someone called and Percy looked over his shoulder. Annabeth was approaching him hesitantly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Percy said, automatically reaching out to her. She ducked under his arm letting it rest over her shoulders and leaning her head against his shoulder. "What about you?" She gave a small noncommittal shrug that made something inside Percy twist unhappily. "What's the matter?"

"I think once this quest is over we should both get some help. I dream about Tartarus every time I go to sleep and you've been looking tired all the time so you can't be much better. You said there was a whole community in New Rome, there must be a couple therapists."

"You're right there must be." Percy said squeezing her shoulders gently. He didn't want to go to a therapist, he wouldn't go when the time came. He knew but he agreed with almost everything Annabeth said. It was easier that way. He had not been sleeping well, but it wasn't because of Tartarus, it was because he was so restless. He wanted to fight and kill but he couldn't.

Most years he had been able to go home for a weekend with the excuse of visiting his mom. Then he could vent some of his urges before going back to camp and pretending to be a good little demigod.

"I'm worried about this fight." He admitted drumming his fingers against the railing. "Only the seven of us against a entire army of monsters. I know that we're all strong but…"

"I know." Annabeth sighed closing her eyes tightly. "I'm scared too but we'll make it through this. Together we can make it through anything right? We made it through the titan wars and Tartarus, we can make it through this."

"Ya. Together." Percy agreed but he didn't believe it. He did believe that they could make it through this war, though he wish he still had Achilles blessing. Still he wasn't sure they could make it through this. He ran his hand gently over Annabeth's smooth hair, still dry from the acidic air in Tartarus. "We'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too, seaweed brain." She grinned and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. He leaned down capturing her lips and holding her close so she couldn't pull away too quickly. She laughed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Smiling as she kissed him back passionately they didn't break apart until they couldn't breath. Once they stopped kissing they leaned their foreheads against each others and closed their eyes, taking strength from the closeness.

Percy wished he had never gotten this close to Annabeth. He had been living this double life since he was twelve, how could he not get invested?

"I love you." He murmured one more time and she laughed.

"Come on Percy we have to go rally the team, we're almost there."

\\(^_^)/ - (Little time skip buddy)

It had been two weeks since Gaia had been defeated. Percy had managed to get away for two days to see his mother and reassure her that he was alright. He had spent the night hunting with Laughing Jack, who had done a much better job sharing than normal.

After that he had had to go back to camp though. The summer still wasn't quite over and Chiron wanted to have a meeting for the camp councilors. That's where he was now, sitting around the pool table, watching the Stoles bother Clarisse. Finally Chiron came in with Annabeth, she broke away from him and came over to sit next to Percy.

"I've brought you all here to discuss something very important." Chiron said briskly. "For a very long time we assumed that Greeks were the only true legends because they were only ones we had proof of, but now that we know that the Roman legends are true as well. I believe we need to begin placing more stock in such other stories.

"Specifically there has been a... group of stories that I have dismissed as urban legends that now I have done more research into and believe they may actually exist. If this is the case they will cause problems and might have been for a long time." Percy felt a small twist of worry and leaned forward propping his elbows on the table.

"What 'group' are you talking about?" He asked scowling slightly. He didn't like the way Chiron was dancing around it.

"Well the name sounds a little silly." Chiron sighed. "But I'm sure some of you have heard of "creepypastas"?"

"Ya those are horror stories!" Travis supplied.

"We like them!" Connor put in.

"I've read them too." Nico commented looking guarded. "But they're just stories."

"Yes I thought so too, but with a little bit of research I've found plenty of murders that match the descriptions in those stories. Besides we should know better than anyone that all legends have a grounds in fact." Chiron pointed out stomping one of his back hooves nervously.

"Okay so even if they're real. Why would they cause problems? They haven't attacked any demigods have they? We have our own monsters to worry about." Percy pointed out and noticed Nico and Clarisse nodding. Though Annabeth was glaring at him.

"It's part of our responsibility as demigods to defend humans against things they are too weak to fight." Annabeth snapped.

"Annabeth is right." Chiron agreed. "I believe that we should try to find these… creatures if they do exist. After all as Percy pointed out, we all have plenty of experience fighting monsters and it is possible that in doing so we will save many human lives." A lot of people around the table were nodding. Including Clarisse now, though Percy suspected that was just at the prospect of a fight.

"Let me get this straight." Nico said leaning forward and staring at Chiron with dead eyes. "You want to declare war on this group so soon after the war with the giants. A group that posses so little threat to the demigods that you didn't even consider them real until recently." Chiron fidgeted slightly.

"That's not what-"

"Oh isn't it?" Percy cut him off glaring at him coldly. "If their stories are right hurting humans is what defines them, you won't be able to talk them out of it. Were you planning a war or maybe just a massacre?"

"We have repairs to do still." Nico pointed out. "Do we have the resources to hunt for something we don't even know is real?"

"Actually we do know they're real." Annabeth broke in. She pulled her laptop out of her backpack and opened it. Putting it at the head of the table. Everyone crowded around to see the screen. She played a video that was already loaded. Percy watched in horror as one of L.J.'s games played out on the screen.

"This video was taken over the summer by a house security camera. This creature, Laughing Jack, the stories call them, is invisible to adults but apparently not cameras." Annabeth explained as Piper and a few others looked away from the screen, too horrified by the gruesome death. "The mist seems to cover it from humans but it's there."

Percy cursed internally. Of course L.J. wouldn't know about cameras! He was from the victorian era or something like that. Long before cameras and he had no interest in figuring them out.

"We can't let that keep happening." Piper agreed.

"I did some scouting a little while ago and I think I have a pretty good idea where their base is." Annabeth reported logically. "With some planning we could muster a surprise attack." Percy stared at her in horror, too shocked to speak as the planning started. Clarisse, Annabeth, and Chiron arguing about battle tactics.

"I'll be right back." Percy said standing up suddenly.

"Okay." Annabeth said waving him away and Percy marched out of the room. Quickly he ran down to the lake. Finding a quiet place he drew some water out of the lake and used it to make a rainbow. Pulling a coin out of his pocket he threw it through the rainbow.

"Slenderman." Percy said along with the short spell. After a minute the mist cleared and he was looking at a patch of forest and then Slenderman crouched down in front of the Iris message so he could see Percy. "The demigods know about the creeps now. When I left they were planning a surprise attack. I'm going to try to talk them out of it but be ready just in case I can't. That way it at least won't be much of a surprise." Slenderman nodded. Percy knew that Slenderman's telepathic ability didn't reach this far and couldn't be sent through the Iris massage, so that was the most answer slender could give. It showed he had understood though and when he waved hand through the message dispelling it Percy knew that Slenderman was going to warn the others. More slowly Percy walked back to the big house.

"We have the element of surprise we should use it Clarisse!" Annabeth was shouting when he walked in. "It will be easier than a frontal assault."

"No you don't." Percy said leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Everyone looked at him confused but Percy focused on Chiron glaring at him. "They know now. I just messaged Slenderman, he'll spread the word faster than you can conceive."

"Percy what…?" Annabeth started but couldn't seem to think of what her question actually was. Percy looked at her and his eyes softened.

"Sorry wise girl." Percy said smiling ruefully. "I really do love you and I love this camp but L.J.'s been my best friend since I was ten." He looked around at the dumb struck faces. "This is for all of your own good, really! Just give up the idea. They've never bothered you and this isn't a fight you could win! There are some of us as powerful as the gods and more than half of us are immortals. Demigods die so easily. Please, you wouldn't stand a chance and I don't want to see anymore of you hurt just…" Percy spread his hands helplessly.

"You're… one of them?" Annabeth asked softly.

"They found me first." He said watching her. "I was ready to go crazy when I was ten with all the things I was seeing and all this power. Laughing Jack and Jason the Toymaker, I couldn't have made it without them. I didn't mean to lie to you but I… had a feeling you'd react like this if you knew they were real. It was just easier to say I was at boarding schools through the year."

"Traitor!" Clarisse shouted grabbing her sword and lunging across the table. Percy's eyes hardened and he held up his hand, pushing the liquid in her body back. She froze in mid air and stayed there.

"Careful Clarisse. The demigod body, just like the human body, is seventy percent water. That is more than enough for me to play with." He sent her flying back against the wall. Everyone flinched at the crash besides him. "I am not a traitor. I care about this camp, if you let me I will keep protecting it, you're all my friends and this is my home. But it is my second home, with them is my first. If you make me choose I will choose them."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"It would take too long to list all the reasons." Percy sighed a little annoyed. "But the main one is that they have never asked me to choose. I have come here every summer since I was twelve and yet every fall they welcome me back. They're my family. Now just tell me if you're going to make me choose so I can leave before I have to fight anyone."

"Don't choose. Just leave." Piper spoke for the first time and her voice washed over him like a powerful sedative. "Give us time too then by getting lost. Get lost."

Percy didn't quite know what happened after that. He just knew he started walking and when he was aware of what was going on again it was dark. It was dark and he was, indeed, lost. In some part of some city he didn't know. His legs were sore from walking and he had blisters on his feet. Tiredly he made his way over the bottom of a fire escape stairs and sat down tiredly.

He hid his face in his hands but he didn't cry. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Maybe it was something to do with him being a sociopath or psychopath (he had never figured out which) but he seemed basically incapable of crying. He sat perfectly still as his mind circled. Focusing on the fact that he had just lost one of his homes and some of his friends. It wasn't as if he had nothing left, but still… but still.

"Haemo Kyrios?" A voice asked, Percy looked up at the sound of his story name. It meant Blood Master, it sounded a bit silly in English but in ancient Greek Percy liked the way it sounded. Quickly he spotted two glowing golden eyes looking down at him from above.

"Oh hey Puppeteer." Percy said his shoulders relaxing a little as Puppeteer came down to sit next to Percy.

"Slenderman told us the other demigods know now. I assume by the fact that you are out here and not back there that they also found out about you?" Percy nodded. "And they did not take it well?" Percy shook his head. Sighing Puppeteer looked up at the sky, his breath came out as a puff of gold mist.

"They want the creeps dead. I guess that since I'm a creep, by extension they want me dead." Percy stated emotionlessly. "I hope they don't go forward with this war. I really do like Annabeth. I don't want her to get hurt."

"But you will fight against them if it comes to it?" Puppeteer asked. "Remember that none of us will make you. We have never been united on any front. There are always a few who choose not to fight."

"I will fight." Percy stated. "They may be my friends, but you are my family. Family comes first."

Puppeteer nodded and put one arm around Percy's shoulders. The night was cold and he leaned into Puppeteers overly warm body gratefully.

"I'm sorry Percy." Puppeteer murmured, using Percy's given name, which was unusual. "I know those people meant a lot to you. But in the end they were just a little too human. It was inevitable wasn't it?"

"I guess it was." Percy agreed feeling a small burn behind his eyes that wasn't yet threatening to spill over into true tears. "I'm afraid you'll have to help me get home. Piper told me to get lost and now I have no idea where I am."

"Oh your little charm speaker!" Puppeteer laughed softly. "She'd make a good member if she chose. Don't worry I'll get you home safe."

* * *

A/N This premiss, Percy being a creepypasta is a challenge that was posted in this category by Sea of Chaos. Feel free to go find the challenge and participate yourself because I just realized recently that I am responsible for like 40% of the works in this category and I'd rather not be. :P

This is rated mature because later there will be graphic descriptions of violence and possible sexual content because if I'm writing a serial killer I'm going to go all the way.


	2. I want to work this out

"Hey." Percy yelled once Puppeteer had got him back to the mansion in the forest most of the creepypastas who felt like they needed a permanent home lived. "I'm home!" Puppeteer flinched at such a loud noise and flinched again when a screech came from inside the house. After a minute a small brown haired girl came hurtling out of the house.

"Hey Sal!" Percy greeted excitedly picking Sally up when she collided with his legs. "You're gonna break someone's legs like that one day."

"You're home! You'rehomeyou'rehomeyou'rehome!" Sally yelped bouncing in Percy's arms making him laugh. Right now being home seemed like a great thing despite the circumstances.

"Ya I'm home. I missed you little sister." Sally squealed and clung to Percy.

"Now that you're home I'm going to leave." Puppeteer said, laying a hand gently on Percy's shoulder. "Before any more people show up."

"Okay Puppeteer." Percy said turning to grin at him. "Thanks for bringing me here. Piper's gotten powerful enough that even if I tried, I don't think I could have found my way on my own." Puppeteer nodded and then vanished. Percy turned away and walked into the house carrying Sally still. She wasn't heavy.

"Hey asshole, you're home early." Jeff shouted from the top of the stairs. Sally gasped at the bad word but they both knew it was play. Here she heard enough swearwords to know them all and not be shocked by them. She just liked to play shocked.

"Ya I am, dick." Percy shouted back. "Too bad I have to see your ugly mug earlier than expected."

"Oy I'm beautiful and you know it!" Jeff shouted back and Percy laughed, letting Sally down when she squirmed.

"L.J.! L.J.! Percy's back we need to make blue cupcakes!" She shrieked excitedly.

"Percy's home?!" Laughing Jack yelled back and immediately he appeared in the foyer. He laughed delightedly when he saw Percy standing there, he stepped forward and picked Percy up swinging him around. "How have you been kid!?"

"Hella bored without you around." Percy laughed, hugging L.J. back, ignoring the small cuts L.J.'s sharp fingers opened on his back.

"I'm sorry your demigods found out about us." L.J. said suddenly. Percy pulled back in shock to see that for once L.J. was frowning. "I know it was my fault for being caught on camera and that you really liked playing with them." L.J. looked scared and it clicked for Percy that he was afraid he would be abandoned again. He had opened up to Percy when he was fourteen about Isaac, and how part of the reason L.J. killed kids was so that they didn't have a chance to forget him.

"Don't worry L.J. you and Jason are my favorite playmates. The demigods were bound to find out sooner or later anyway." He grinned at L.J. and L.J. grinned back putting Percy down.

"Okay now we have cupcakes to bake! Come on!" He exclaimed giggling and taking Percy's hand to lead him to the kitchen. "Afterword's we can go out and play. Nothing like spilling some blood to get rid of bad feelings, right? It's only been a couple weeks but you still must be half mad?"

"Oh I am." Percy assured. "Besides, after today I need to let off some steam and cheer up."

"Good good!" L.J. said. They walked into the kitchen and found Sally standing on one of the counters, getting down ingredients for cupcakes. "Your room is just the way you left it by the way, except maybe a bit cleaner." He giggled and Percy groaned. L.J. liked to clean his room sometimes even though Percy had told him he didn't need to anymore when he was twelve. L.J. liked to put things away and Percy had trouble finding them.

"And I've been taking a different one of your toys every night to sleep with!" Sally commented, handing down chocolate chips to Percy. "Just so they don't get lonely. Jessica is in my room right now, but now that you're home you can have her back."

"Thanks Sal, I'm sure they appreciate it." Percy said getting out a bowl from underneath the counters as Sally hopped down. Percy knew that by most standards he was to old to sleep with toys but they were gifts from Jason, so he didn't care. Besides the toys had heartbeats and breathed, so he didn't think they counted. Besides, with Jason's permission, Percy broke his toys from time to time when he was angry and couldn't sleep. It was more satisfying when the toys bled and gasped in pain.

Knowing this Jason still made toys for Percy now and then, and gave them to him as birthday and Christmas presents. Jessica, the one that was in Sally's room right now, was Percy's favorite though. He would never break Jessica; she was a doll with blushing cheeks and curly black hair. She wore a blue dress most of the time but for her Percy had even gone so far as to buy her some other dresses. He mostly let Sally dress Jessica though, because even though she was just a doll now, he still felt a bit odd about undressing her.

Percy had gotten Jessica when he was about ten. The year after he first came into contact with the creepypastas his mother actually tried to send him to a boarding school to try to get him away from them and lessen their influence. While he was there the ones that could go unseen visited him like BEN, Jack, and Jason. He didn't make friends with many of the humans there, but he did make one. A girl a year older than him called Jessica who took a maternal liking to him.

He was expelled from that school on purpose, but he couldn't bare the idea of being separated from the only human friend he had made. Next time Jason came to visit he found Percy crying and asked why. When Percy explained to him why. Jason said "Don't worry I can make her into a doll for you. She won't be as talkative, but she'll still be there, and she'll be small and light enough that you can take her with you whenever you want."

Percy had been ecstatic and went with Jason on the last night of boarding school to Jessica's room. She let Percy in because she thought he just wanted to say goodbye. The next morning Percy had his new doll in his suitcase as everyone ran around franticly looking for Jessica. Percy's mother didn't let herself question the doll Percy had gotten from nowhere that looked just like the photo of the missing girl she was shown on the day she came to pick him up. She didn't send him back to boarding school after that, letting him go with his new friends instead.

'\\(-_^)/` - (time skip dude till something interesting happens. I don't want to write them making cupcakes or killing tonight.)

"I'm going to get you!" Kate yelled laughing from behind Percy. Her breath coming in bursts and her feet hitting the ground hard as she ran.

"No you won't!" Percy yelled back over his shoulder but he was laughing too. Just like the Camp had their games of capture the flag, the Creeps had games of nighttime manhunt. Percy dodged around a tree and swung up into it. Kate was much faster than him, but not quite as good at climbing.

"Got ya!" Came an enthusiastic yell from above him and suddenly he was crashing back down to the forest floor. His fall was broken by the leaf litter and the wind knocked out of him by the person on top of him. "Now you're it too!" Yelped Toby jumping up off of Percy.

"Ya, ya I am." Percy said getting up on his own. It was safer than let Toby help him and maybe get dropped again when he twitched. "Good job that was a nice trap you two." Toby looked very proud of himself, Percy could never read Kate's expressions.

It was just after dark, they had started hiding just before dark for anyone like Percy who didn't have the best night vision. The seeking had started as soon as it was dark enough for Kate, who was seeking.

"Who hasn't been found yet?" Percy asked rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Most of the player actually, it would take too long to list." Toby said smiling wickedly.

"Oh come on." Percy groaned. "I was caught that early!? I thought I was getting better."

"Oh you are." Kate said, but Percy could tell she was teasing him. "You're just still not that good." Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

Just then an Iris message window opened in front of him. Percy quickly retracted his tongue and closed his mouth.

"Percy, what's that?" Kate asked coming around to the front of the window, Toby did too curiously.

"It's an Iris message. Demigods main way of communicating. It just seems to be having some trouble… maybe because it's dark… there we go." It cleared to show bright light on the other side. Kate hissed immediately and ducked away.

"Sorry Kate." Percy yelped.

"What?-" The person on the other end started to ask.

"The light hurt Kate, hang on. Kate, are you going to be okay?" Percy cut them off, standing on his toes to stare over the message at Kate.

"Ya I'm going to be fine. My eyes just can't take much light anymore. I'm guessing you're dropping out of manhunt?" She asked.

"Just for now." Percy reassured her. "You won't be able to find KageKao without me after all." She nodded and ducked away. "Sorry about that." Percy said turning back to the Iris message, showing no expression when he noticed it was Jason, Piper, and Annabeth who had called. "What can I do for you?"

"You really weren't kidding huh?" Jason said looking a little shocked.

"No, of course not." Percy laughed.

"Who are you talking to?" Toby asked going to rest his head on Percy's shoulder and instead head-butting Percy when he twitched.

"Ow Toby you did that on purpose." Percy complained rubbing his head. "These are some of the Demigods I spent the summers with. Jason, Piper, Annabeth this is Toby. Toby- Jason, Piper, Annabeth." Percy introduced them and they studied each other for a long minute.

"Well then I guess I'd better let you have your conversation with them." Toby said at last, and jogged off after Kate.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"We were playing manhunt. It's a tradition here, like capture the flag at camp. Cate and Toby had just caught me when you called." Percy explained.

"At night?" Piper asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well ya a few of us can't go out in daylight. Eyeless cant, neither can Cate, and a whole bunch more just don't like it. For the rest of us who don't see so well in the dark we still spend most of our time in the dark, so the more we get used to it the better. All around it works better at night."

"We uhhh, we wanted to talk to you about what you said about how bad an idea it would be for us to try and fight the… creeps?" Jason said awkwardly.

"Ya we call ourselves the creeps and good I'm glad you've been thinking about it, because I meant it. You CAN'T kill L.J., I've seen Jason get cut in half and helped him sew himself back together, no harm done. Every weapon goes through Sally without touching her, but she can sure as hell tear through anything in her path." Percy shook his head. "I could go on and on, and a lot of our oldest and strongest haven't even been called in yet. The old ones like to hide off in the woods." The three demigods on the other side of the message exchanged looks.

"So could we maybe talk about this?" Piper said and he could feel the hints of charmspeak on him. He shook his head emphatically.

"No." He snapped. "Do not charmspeak me, Piper. I know that trick, I'm more used to it than you would think because Puppeteer and Seed Eater do it too. We can talk but if you want to talk, do it fairly." She looked taken aback.

"Okay." Annabeth said immediately before he could end the connection. "Okay no charmspeaking, we just want to talk."

"Okay." Percy said softening slightly when he looked at her. "We can talk."

"Will you come back to camp?" She asked watching him carefully. "Summer isn't over yet."

"I don't think you actually want me back." Percy said immediately then relented. "But I will come back. Tomorrow if you want. But I'm staying near the beach and I don't want you to bring Piper. Whoever you want other than that." Piper looked hurt. He smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry Piper, but if Puppeteer hadn't found me after you told me to get lost I might not have found my way home for a week. You've gotten too powerful and I don't want to see what else you could make me do if you decide to start a war. Despite my advice."

"That's fair enough." Annabeth said quickly. "Do you want to bring anyone else with you."

"No." Percy said shaking his head. "This is a show of faith, Beth. I want this to work out."

"Tomorrow at the beach at one?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Sure." Percy said nodding immediately. Annabeth stood up waving her hand through the message breaking the connection. Percy sat down on the ground rubbing his face tiredly. Well tomorrow would be an interesting day, but for tonight he had promised to help catch KageKao.

* * *

A/N anon Matt, I find your concern for Sea touching but you don't have to worry, as you can see I did credit her in the first chapter which is all the credit she asked for when she asked me to take on this challenge. Sea is an amazing writer and I'm glad that you can see that, goodness knows I was not that good when I was her age. If you want to read her story only and not mine no one is stopping you. However until you learn to be polite and constructive with your criticisms I will be deleting all of your comments as soon as I see them. If you get an account I invite you to message me any constructive criticism you my have for my stories, or comment in a mannerly fashion, however as long as you continue to be rude about it I will not be taking any more feedback from you.


	3. Another Doll

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" L.J. asked for what felt like the hundredth time to Percy.

"No. I've already told you, just take me to the nearest sea shore, I can make my way the rest of the way myself." Percy said annoyed.

"But we don't trust them." Jason said scowling fiercely. "They are imperfect. If you'd let me I'd fix them…?"

"No Jason, I appreciate the offer but there are far more imperfect people who you should be worrying about." Percy insisted and finally Jason and L.J. gave up.

"Fine I'll take you and we won't go with you, but we'll be keeping an eye on you." L.J. said scowling.

"Okay that's fine." Percy said throwing his hands up in the air. "Yeesh you're such a worrier mom.". Percy had started jokingly calling L.J. mom after about the first five times L.J. had cleaned Percy's room or bothered Percy to do it. L.J. didn't seem to mind, he seemed to like it actually. Now he smiled at Percy, please with this small victory.

"Okay then if I'm your mom just let me pack you some sandwiches and fuss with your hair for a bit to make you late." L.J. Laughed sticking out his overly long tongue as he did so letting it dangle down to well below his chin.

"Oh my gods L.J." Percy sighed and hid his face in his hands. L.J. laughed even louder and Jason joined in laughing at the two of them.

"Okay let's get you to your imperfect friends." He said the word friends so sarcastically that Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes. Jason reached out to Percy and Percy took his hand, he was ready when they passed through into Jason's toy shop or factory, it was a bit of both.

"You've been busy." Percy said admiring a Raggedy Ann type doll that was much larger than the toys Jason made. In fact if it had been a child before Jason fixed it, there was a chance it hadn't changed size at all.

"You like that one huh?" Jason asked smiling down at Percy and looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I do. You really outdid yourself with this one. It's amazing." Percy praised knowing that Jason loved nothing more than his ego being fed. He could see Jason practically purring as he accepted the praise with false nonchalant.

"If you like that one so much you can have it." Jason choked out, almost managing to sound casual through his pride but not quite. "I can make plenty more where that came from."

"Thanks Ace." Percy going over to the doll to stroke it's yarn hair and feel the warmth of life that still radiated from it. "I'll have to pick it up on the way back though. I don't want to drag it through the ocean with me."

"Fair enough." Jason agreed taking Percy's hand again , leading him back out of the workshop. This time they were on the beach.

"Thanks Ace, I'll see you again soon." Percy assured Jason, but Jason didn't let go of his hand right away.

"If you're not back by tomorrow and you haven't checked in, me and L.J. are coming to get you." He warned and Percy nodded.

"Okay Jason. Don't worry everything will be fine." Percy replied. Jason gave a noncommittal noise but let go of Percy's hand. Percy waved goodbye and walked into the water.

He arrived a bit early so he stayed in the water, below the waves where he could remain unseen. He watched as Hazel, Annabeth, Jason, and Nico came down to the beach and talked quietly together. There were a few other campers standing at a farther distance but it seemed that they were just there to watch the show. When he figured it was time he surfaced and moved over to the shallows, and walked up on the sand. Completely dry as usual.

"Hey it's good to see you guys." Percy said holding out his hands to show there was nothing in them and smiling at them. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Mostly I just wanted to know what your real story is if you've been lying to us all this time." Annabeth said holding out her hands too. Percy nodded.

"Fair enough. You at least deserve to know." Percy sighed, he wanted to shove his hands in his pockets but he knew that wasn't a good idea. "Everyone seemed to assume that before I came to camp half-blood I didn't know about my powers but I did. I just didn't know how to control them, I mean it was hard not to notice I could breath underwater the first time I went swimming.

"People thought I was a freak and I did too. Gabe most of all, he had always been mentally and verbally abusive to me but when I was ten it… got worse. One night when he was… beating me." The word was hard for Percy to get out even now. "I stopped him, my instincts took over and I took control of the water in his body. I stopped his fist before he could land it, then I ran.

"Jason the toy maker found me on the street then. He loves children, but no human children suit his definition of perfect. I did. So he took me under his wing showed me the ropes in his world. Taught me how to cope with being different in the crazy he knew how. I met L.J. and Sally and BEN and they were the best friends I could have asked for. I found a place among them and when I did go visit my mother and Gabe, he was too scared to lay a hand on me anymore. That fear… that power… it's addicting, I loved it.

"When Grover found me I was at a boarding school, it was the second one my mother sent me to trying to isolate me from the creeps. The first time she tried I was ten. I thought she'd give up the idea after a few kids went missing from the school and I came home with dolls that looked just like them and I definitely hadn't gone to school with." Percy laughed when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Hazel. "Ya, Jason likes to make me toys. That was when I got Jessica. Still have her. I've broken a lot of the other toys Ace gave me though.

"Anyway I had decided to be on my best behavior that year, just to see what it was like. Really boring as it turns out but I'm glad I did because Grover brought me here. I really liked it here, this place taught me to control my power better than the creeps ever could. It made me stronger, taught me more self control too. I had a reason not to loose my cool all summer, even though I was almost completely crazy when I went home every fall.

"I told you guys I was at boarding schools so you wouldn't come looking for me and got plants inside the schools to tell me if any of you showed up looking for me. If that happened I just had to find L.J. or Ace and they could teleport me to meet you as if I had been there all along. After I helped mom kill Gabe, she sort of resigned herself to the way I am and decided she was still my mom anyway. I don't tell her about what I do and she doesn't ask." Percy finished and shrugged, they were all staring at him in, well, mixed emotions by the looks of it.

Annabeth was looking at him in a mixture of disgust and curiosity like he was a very interesting puzzle. The disgust alarmed him and he wasn't sure if he was angry or sad about it. Hazel looked afraid and confused, Jason looked like he was in shock. Nico looked… a little bored. Odd.

"So there you have it." Percy said holding out his hands as if he was offering them something. "That's my story."

"And you've been lying to us this whole time." Jason asked, his eyes wide and hurt. Percy winced. He felt almost as bad for keeping things from Jason and Annabeth.

"I'm sorry bro but it wasn't hard. You're all so… honorable it never even occurred to you that I might not be."

"Go to sleep." The voice was too powerful to be any of theirs. It was Piper, he realized as he started to sway. Hazel must have been hiding her with the mist. "That's right, Percy. Go to sleep."

"Less honorable than I thought." Percy murmured as he fell over fighting to stay awake.

"Don't move. Your powers aren't working right now." Piper commanded and Percy found his limbs too heavy to lift. Piper and Annabeth walked over to him, lifting him between them. He ignored Piper and glowered at Annabeth instead.

"Jessica was the first girl I liked, Beth. Ace made her into a doll for me so she could never leave me. He's watching now, do you want to be a doll too?" He didn't think he actually would let Ace turn Annabeth into a doll, but he was angry just then, and feeling her shudder in fear was the reward he wanted.

"Go to sleep." Piper ordered again. Percy could feel sleep dragging him down until something else cut through it.

"Don't go to sleep!" An equally powerful voice screamed from a distance. "Percy wake up!" Percy thrashed and Piper and Annabeth dropped him.

"Drew, what are you doing?" That was Annabeth shouting. Drew? Drew was helping him.

"Percy get up." Drew commanded and Percy got to his feet. A body came barreling into his and one of his arms wrapped around them automatically. He was sure by the glimpse of uniform straight black hair it was Drew.

"What are you doing?" He murmured into her hair, still disoriented.

"Helping you, you idiot!" Drew snapped. "Now snap out of it and stop them!"

Percy listed his arms towards the other demigods before he fully realized what he was doing, and used the water in the other demigods bodies to stop them as they charged. He looked over their faces in a dazed sort of alarm. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel… where was Nico? Drew was still half clinging to Percy's neck. He wasn't sure if he should do something about that.

"Let's go Percy." Drew whispered to him commandingly. "The waters right there. I know you can keep me from drowning. I can't stay here now can I?" Percy started backing up toward the water before his mind fully processed what she had said. He didn't stop once he had though. Instead he pulled Drew back into the water with him and rocketed away with her until he was no longer in range of the other demigods.

He created a bubble around them and then let go of Drew. He looked her over. Her eyeliner was black today and slightly smudged, her hair was mussed, and her gaze fierce. He had never looked that closely at her before, now she reminded him of a snake.

"What are you doing, Drew." Percy asked coldly. She sighed and combed her fingers through her long hair. He didn't know why, as far as he could tell it never got tangled.

"You're not the only demigod that feels the way you do, you know. I just wasn't lucky enough to have people who understood find me first. Take me with you. I'm sick of playing nice, I'm not even as good at it as you. I've always been a bitch but I want to be vicious, I want to see blood, taste it." He could see the light in her eyes and he recognized it. He knew it, it was his own, and he felt himself drawn closer to her.

"Now." Percy said interrupting her. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "We're going to go kill now. We'll see if you really have a taste for blood like you say."

"Okay." Drew answered without hesitation; she looked both nervous and excited. He could remember that feeling.

"I think you're going to love this." Percy purred, smiling at her encouragingly. She smiled back, her full lips quivered a little. Percy wrapped one arm around her and then pushed them both through the water again. She closed her eyes as they moved too quickly. Holding onto Percy for dear life. Apparently this way of traveling was not her favorite, Percy liked it but he supposed maybe for someone who wasn't used to breathing underwater, it was harder.

"We're on land again." Percy murmured once they had reached a beach far away from Camp Halfblood. None of the Mortals on the beach noticed them leaving the water as usual. Drew opened her eyes and pulled away from Percy looking up at him wearily. "You choose who you want."

Drew let go of him and stepped back, scanning the people on the beach like fruit at the supermarket. She opened her mouth to answer and just then two boys walking by her whistled at her, cutting off her words.

"Hey sexy, you're not dressed properly for the beach, but I for one would love to see you skinny dip." One of them yelled and the other laughed. Drew closed her mouth and her eyes, then took a deep breath. She opened them again and looked at Percy with the most done expression he had ever seen.

"Them?" He laughed, she nodded. "Then go get them. We can take them underwater. Screams don't travel well there."

"Oh boys." She called to the two who had shouted. Swishing her hips as she walked up to them, her every movement like dancing. "I'll go swimming but only if you two will come in to protect me from any sharks." She giggled, batting her eyes at them.

"There are no sharks here the waters too cold but… uh sure." One of them said. They obviously weren't used to their attention being reciprocated. Percy scoffed and retreated into the water. Unlike most people his hearing still worked fine here.

"Come on." He heard Drew command. Enough power in her voice that he was surprised everyone on the beach didn't follow her into the water. As soon as they were deep enough into the water he grabbed one of the boys by the ankle and yanked him down into his bubble under the surface.

"Oops those are the sharks I was talking about." Drew said and Percy laughed grabbing the other boy and yanking him down, Drew followed on her own. Swimming down, he reached up to meet her, helping her down into the bubble and forcing all the water out of her clothes and hair. Which had the slightest curl to it now.

"Ready to get started?" Percy purred to her, pulling a switchblade out of his pocket and handing it to her. He always carried a weapon of ordinary metal as well as his sword. "I'll hold them still for you. I can keep them from bleeding too. Don't damage anything and they won't die 'til you say the word. Play as much as you want."

She took the knife from him and stared down at it baffled and overwhelmed for a moment. Then one of them men called her a bitch and something in the air snapped. She turned to them smiling her sweetest smile. Percy sat back to enjoy the show.

Percy didn't know how much later it was when Drew sat back from the whimpering messes that had been the boys who cat called her. He was sure their throats must have been destroyed from screaming, his ears were still ringing. She looked over at him smiling. She was panting, her face flushed with delight, and her eyes sparkling with childish delight.

"You're done with them?" Percy asked and she nodded. He released his hold on their blood which he had been pumping through their ripped veins. Immediately the red liquid began to flow from the many gashes that Drew had opened. She held out her hands letting them get covered in the thick red liquid, staring in wonder as both boys breathing slowed and then stopped. She stayed by their sides watching them bleed until there was nothing left in them to come out.

Only then did she look away from them, looking at Percy with a childish wonder. He smiled at her and walked a little closer.

"That was fun to watch." Percy commented, grinning his crooked grin that had always made teachers a little afraid. She returned it with one of her own.

"It was fun to do." She purred licking some of the blood off her fingers without breaking eye contact with him. His throat was suddenly dry and he cleared it awkwardly.

"You're right, I think you do belong with us." He told her. She stood and ran her fingers over the skin of his biceps, smearing the blood.

"I'm glad you agree." She purred leaning up close to him, her eyes hooded.

"There's not a snake alive who could say no to you, charmer." Percy murmured. He didn't pull away from her, he and Annabeth were over now, that was obvious, and she was beautiful. Watching her kill was the closest thing to a religious experience Percy had ever had.

"Of course not. They recognize one of their own." Drew whispered, Percy could feel her breath on his lips. His lips parted slightly as if he could taste the sweet smell of her breath. "I'm venomous though, are you sure you want a taste? You might get addicted."

"I'm sure I will." Percy replied with a short chuckle. Then their lips were touching. Soft and sweet and complimented by the taste of blood that still lingered on her lips. He didn't close his eyes. Instead he ran his hands through her hair and watched as the blue-black strands slipped through his fingers like water. Percy lost track of time as they kissed and it was her who pulled away.

He knew he was looking at her like she was his new goddess, that's the way he felt. He didn't try to hide it. To his surprise she blushed and looked away. She looked back up at him through her lashes with a shy smile that did not match her blood covered hands.

"I think it's time I met your family. Before I lose my nerve." She murmured wrapping her arms around his neck.

"They're going to love you." Percy assured her. They left the bodies on the ocean floor. Something would eat them and if it didn't then the water would destroy any DNA or evidence. It didn't matter they wouldn't be traced. Now it was time to introduce Drew to a new life that Percy knew she would like far better than she had at camp.

It made so much sense! That's why she had always been so angry, she was suppressing a key part of her nature. Trying to release the violence she felt in little bursts that would be seen as at least socially acceptable. Percy couldn't wait to see who she would be now that she was free.


	4. Plans for War

It took them a couple hours to get back home, though mostly just because Drew needed a bit of a pep talk before Percy called Jason because she was nervous. Finally they walked out of the forest into the clearing that surrounded Slenderman's mansion.

"Nice." Drew commented appreciatively looking the well kept antique building over.

"Slenderman has good taste." Percy agreed. Drew bit her lip and Percy hesitantly reached for her hand. She twined their fingers together and he lead her towards the house.

"It's about time you two got here. What took you so long I've been waiting." Percy turned back to the forest and Nico stepped out of a shadow. His arms were crossed and he was scowling.

"Nico." Percy yelped too shocked to act right away. "What are you doing here!? How?.." Nico had held up his hand and then started counting down on his fingers silently. Before he reached one there was a hum, crackle of electricity, and then a happy screech. Percy saw a flash of green and then Ben had half tackled Nico.

Nico didn't fall over, he had been ready for the impact and wrapped his arms around Ben's waist.

"It's about time you came to visit again. I've been waiting for you. I nearly saved over your pokemon cause you were gone so long you asshole." Ben chattered and Nico laughed.

"I came to see you like two weeks ago. That is not too long, I've been busy." Nico said smiling at Ben in a way Percy hadn't seen Nico smile since he was, like nine. Nico ran one hand through the hair at the back of Ben's head and Ben grinned at him, tilting his head back slightly.

"Too busy for me? You shouldn't have done that." Ben teased then seemed to notice Percy. "Oh hey Percy how did that… thing you were doing go? Who's the pretty girl?" Ben asked smirking at Drew. Nico gave the back of Ben's hair a gentle tug. "Ya, ya I know I'm taken." Ben said waving Nico away with an affectionate smile.

"How long has this been going on?" Drew asked. Percy's mouth wouldn't close. He hadn't known anyone else knew about the creeps let alone… this. Whatever this was.

"Oh I've know Neeks since he was... what? seven?" Ben asked Nico laughing. Nico chuckled and nodded. "The Lotus Casino has the best games! I hang out there like all the time and me and Nico used to play together."

"Bianca thought he was my imaginary friend." Nico chuckled, pulling Ben back so he was leaning against Nico's chest, Ben didn't seem to mind. "I only found him again while I was looking for you last time you went missing." Nico rolled his eyes at Percy.

"I'd been looking for him before that." Ben said scowling then grinned at Percy. "Guess I should have just asked you huh?"

"So you're… one of us too?" Percy asked Nico once he was finally able to get his mouth working again.

"No." Nico said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The way my powers manifest mean that I am literally allergic to death. I get sick if I'm near someone when they die. That would make me a really poor killer, I just like him."

"Oh." Was all Percy could say. Ben glowered at him, red eyes glowing.

"If you try to make him leave I will fight you Kyrios." Ben threatened and Percy held up his hands.

"I'm not going to try to make him leave. I just… I don't even know." Percy said completely unsure of what to do.

"Honestly." Drew sighed rolling her eyes at Percy. "I think it's great that you to found each other again. You make a cute couple." She said smiling at Nico and Ben.

"Thanks." Ben said grinning at her widely. Nico blushed and looked away. "Seriously though Kyrios, how did that thing you were doing go? I don't know what it was but from the way L.J. and Ace were freaking out I guess it was important."

"It didn't go well." Nico said scowling at Percy like it was his fault. "That's part of the reason I came. I think you guys need to prepare for war now. That was the talk when I slipped away anyway."

"There's no way to avoid it now?" Percy asked feeling like he had been punched in the stomach.

"That comment about asking Jason to turn Annabeth into a doll wasn't very diplomatic, Percy." Nico said scowling even deeper. Okay so maybe it was his fault. "Now they're angry that you managed to remain amongst them for so long. I'll try to talk them out of it but I doubt they'll listen to me. They already suspect me of being one of you because of my nature. If I argue too hard they'll chase me out for sure and I'm assuming you all could use a spy."

"You should talk about this inside." Ben pointed out. "I'll round up Slender, the proxies, Skin Taker and whoever else I can." There was another electric crackle and Ben was gone, rushing back into the wiring of the house to seek out whoever he could.

"He's right. It's time to talk strategy now." Nico sighed. Percy nodded then turned to Drew.

"Do you want to be involved in this? They were your people as of like two hours ago. I could introduce you to Sally and Jane. You'd like them and they could give you a full tour while the meetings going on."

"No." Drew said shaking her head. Her lips were pressed together tightly, Percy suspected to keep them from trembling. "What better way to be accepted than to be useful?"

"Alright." Percy said softly taking her hand and kissing her forehead gently. "Let me know if you want to leave at any point." Nico watched the interaction and raised his eyebrows at Percy. Percy could see the accusation in them 'really?'. Nico seemed to be asking 'you and Annabeth broke up officially all of three hours ago, and you're on to someone else?'. Percy glared back and lead Drew past Nico into the house, Nico fell into step behind them.

"There you are!" L.J. greeted Percy once they got inside. Apparently he had been waiting. "It's about time you got back, I was worried."

"You always worry." Percy commented. "It's what you do. Drew this is L.J., L.J. this is Drew, she's a daughter of Aphrodite but she thought she would fit in with us better. I've already tested her and I think she will too."

"It's nice to meet you Drew." L.J. giggled, taking in the fact that she was holding Percy's hand. "Annabeth's gone I take it."

"Gone and replaced." Drew agreed with a smirk. L.J. Laughed.

"Well then it's nice to meet you and since Percy sometimes calls me his mom I think it's my job to start telling embarrassing stories now." L.J. said rubbing his hands together gleefully and Percy groaned.

"No L.J. it is not embarrassing story time!" Percy objected but Drew was edging closer to L.J..

"Do tell." She urged laughing along with L.J.. Percy let go of Drew's hand and covered his face, why had he ever started calling L.J. mom?

"No time right now, remember?" Nico cut in and Percy gave him a grateful look. "It looks like a war is inevitable now. BEN's already gathering up who he can so we can talk about how this should be played."

"Can't we just kill them all?" L.J. asked sounding a little grumpy.

"No." Drew and Nico said at the same time.

"They're right. The demigods have saved the world a couple of times from problems we wouldn't even know were there. They fulfill a necessary role." Percy explained to L.J.. Though from the way both Nico and Drew were glowering, he suspected their answers had more to do with emotional attachment to family.

"Okay." L.J. said sounding even grouchier. "That's no fun."

"Don't worry L.J. I don't think this war will last long." Percy assured.

The creeps and Nico gathered in the dining room of Slenderman's mansion. Even a few who didn't live there on a regular basis had been scrounged up which meant that Jane, Skin Taker, and Mr. Widemouth were there as well as the usual crew of L.J., E.J., Sally, Jeff, Slenderman, BEN and the Proxies. There was no alarm when Nico took a seat next to BEN. Nico introduced himself 'again' for anyone who didn't know him and Percy introduced Drew.

There was some grumbling about her being there, but it settled down quickly when Slenderman called for order. Percy explained what had happened with some help from Nico. Nico picked up parts that Percy hadn't been there for, when they were finished a few people looked grim.

"Why is that a problem?" Jeff asked sounding bored. "I know some of them are strong but we can just kill them all."

"No we can't you dip shit." Jane snapped back. Jeff and Jane had been put as far away as possible but that didn't seem to affect their fighting. "Heamo Kyrios, Nico, and Drew all care about those demigods. Besides they've saved the world twice in the past few years and probably will again. We can't die so do you want to spend forever drifting in space?"

"What does it matter that those three care about the demigods?" Jeff growled. "Two of them aren't even part of the group."

"Drew completed the initiation." Percy snapped back for her. "She's one of us."

"Fight me you asshole!" Jane yelled and she and Jeff left the room. To actually fight or to have hate sex, no one cared to know.

"Alright now that they're gone we can actually get down to business." BEN joked.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Drew whispered to Percy. "But I'll have to stand up for myself sooner than later. That's the only way I'll get them to respect me isn't it?"

"That's one way." Percy agreed, the other way was to make friends with everyone like Sally had.

"Well it's my way." She said and he smiled at her, nodding encouragingly.

"They'll have noticed I was gone by now." Nico pointed out leaning his elbows on the table. BEN's hand was on Nico's lower back. They hadn't left contact for the entire time Nico had been here. "When I go back I'll tell them I was spying, trying to find where Drew and Percy went. The question is whether or not I tell them I found you. If I do, they'll bring the fight to you, but I could easily lie and tell them I lost Percy while he was under the ocean, spent some time looking and couldn't find him again. Do you want them to bring the fight to you?"

"We've known where they are for years." E.J. pointed out, he was making a small stack of the scalpels he found in his pocket. "I think it would be best if we bring the fight to them. Knowing that we could have destroyed them if we wanted to this entire time may prompt a quicker surrender."

"If you do that I would recommend offering to help repair damages once they surrender." Nico said leaning back in his chair and shifting a little closer to BEN. "That would help foster good relations in the long term and smooth over some of the hard feeling caused by attacking first."

"That is a wise idea Nico." Slenderman said, tilting his head slightly.

"So I'll lie and say I didn't find you." Nico sighed. "Okay."

"Will you fight with us?" Mr. Widemouth asked grinning at Nico toothily.

"No I won't." Nico said shaking his head and looking upset. BEN wrapped one arm protectively around Nico's shoulders. "I have one true and one adopted sister amongst the demigods. I won't fight against them. But I won't fight against BEN either. I have already lead troops into two wars. This one I will run from."

"There's nothing wrong with that babe." BEN said glaring around the table as if daring anyone to argue. "We won't ask you to choose between the people you care about." Skin Taker looked like he wanted to argue but when BEN glared at him he seemed to think better of it. Nico wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Percy wasn't sure if he could think of Nico as a coward for making this choice. But then again a coward couldn't exist in this world. Nico just had less control of his emotion, more trouble keeping from caring. Was that weakness? Maybe or maybe not, it didn't matter.

The decision was made. They would take the demigods the war they wanted and then accept a surrender or cease fire as soon as it was offered. With that, Nico left to make an appearance back in camp. BEN left too, there were cameras in the big house at Camp Half Blood and he wanted to watch as much as the events that came up just in case Nico needed help.

"Sorry about what Jeff said." Jane said to Drew. She had come back about ten minutes before the end of the meeting without Jeff. When she had been asked where he was she had said 'dead, he'll be better in a few hours.'. Drew had looked a little confused but she hadn't asked.

"It's no problem." Drew said tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I've learned not to let douchey boys get under my skin."

"You'd have to looking like that." Jane agreed with a small smirk. "Listen, me and some of the other female creeps were planning to have a girls night out tonight. Dinner, maybe a few drinks, and then some bloody games. Do you want to tag along? There aren't that many girls here, we need to stick together."

"Sure." Drew agreed. "Who's going to be there?"

"Me, Judging Angel, Clockwork, Luna, Kate and Alice I think. Sally looks too young to drink. She and Scarecrow might join as later in the night though, for the games." Jane said smirking a little more.

"Sounds good." Drew agreed.

"Great. Can't wait to have you." Jane said with a wink.

"Jane." Percy complained. "Me and Drew just got together no trying to steal!" He joked and Jane laughed, Drew chuckled too.

"Don't you worry, He-man." Jane said punching Percy on the shoulder lightly., he rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Me and Angel are still going strong so your relationship is safe from me for now." She smiled at them both one more time and then jogged off, maybe to find Angel.

"Was agreeing to go the right thing there?" Drew asked Percy. "I need to learn how things work here. I assume the rules are different."

"Sure that was the right thing." Percy said shrugging. "The creeps are a really close-nit group. They'll want to get to know you now." He put his hands on her waist from behind. She tilted her head to the side slightly and he nuzzled her neck.

"Is everyone friendly?' She asked then added. "Jeff and Jane really seem to get along well." Percy laughed.

"Of course not. But almost all of us still want to have connections with people, friends, family, lovers. Those aren't things we can find with humans in the outside world so, we find the bonds we need among our kind. The same reason that Demigods are all mixed together and close."

"Not really that different huh?" Drew said looking at Percy out of the corner of her eye and Percy shrugged.

"I think we're pretty similar. We just live by different rules. Demigods kill monsters, we kill humans. There are other differences though, you'll find them I'm sure."

"I hope I do better here." Drew grumbled, hugging herself and covering Percy's hands with her own.

"Me too." Percy agreed, kissing her jaw tenderly. "I basically just found you, I wouldn't want to see you leave."

"If I left and I asked you too, would you come with me?" Drew asked. Percy could feel a bit of charm speak in her voice but he shook it off. He knew the charm speak was telling him to say yes but he wanted to tell the truth.

"It's too soon to say." He said with a shrug. He had thought she would be disappointed, but far from it . She looked very pleased. Maybe she was sick of everyone fawning over her and giving her what she wanted, maybe she was a bit more like Piper than she let on.

"I won't fight this war." Drew said suddenly changing the subject. "I'm with Nico on this one. I didn't belong with the demigods but that doesn't mean I don't still care about my siblings. I won't take a side."

"That's fine." Percy assured her. "It's the demigods that are forcing this war. The creeps never agree on anything. We've stopped even trying to act as a whole, people fight the battles they believe in or want too."

"Good." Drew said forcefully. "That black or white, all or nothing attitude of the Demigods always annoyed me."

"Me too." Percy sighed. "They can't seem to admit that the world is more complicated than that."

* * *

A/N this story will be summed up in two more chapters I think. If you want it to be longer let me know and I can include the 'girls night out' and a few other relationship details with Drew and Percy.


	5. Good Luck Dying to Stop Death

(POV change: Nico)

"You're sure that they'll believe you?" Ben asked grabbing Nico's wrist to stop him before he could walk into the shadows and make them take him back to camp. Nico sighed and turned towards Ben wrapping his arms around Ben's shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure." Nico assured Ben. "After all it would have been hard to follow Percy underwater. It's very plausible that I would lose him."

"I'll be watching." Ben stated. "If they try to hurt you I'll stop them."

"I know." Nico said laughing softly and kissing Ben lightly. "If they do you can interfere but don't kill anyone okay? Not yet."

"Okay." Ben sighed. "Are you sure you can even do this? You can lie to most of them but… your sister?"

"I can lie to her. I've been lying to them for ages." Nico stated, a little annoyed.

"You've been keeping things from them. You haven't been lying. Besides they didn't know anything before, now that they know a little they might be more-" Nico covered Ben's mouth.

"If you make me nervous I definitely won't be able to." Nico laughed. He uncovered Ben's mouth.

"Okay." Ben said ruefully. "But if this doesn't work I am going to be your knight in shining armor and save you whether you want to be saved or not."

"Okay." Nico said laughingly. "Can I go now then?" Nico asked and Ben let go, reluctantly letting Nico step into the shadows.

He appeared on the porch of the big house and immediately went inside. As he suspected he found everyone in the conference room. They were planning again. They looked up when he came in. Hazel was there so they must have involved the Romans. Wonderful.

"Where did you disappear to?" Annabeth asked immediately.

"I tried to follow Percy." Nico responded without missing a beat. "I thought it would be useful to know if and where they have their base."

"Did you manage it?" Annabeth asked quickly.

"No." Nico said shaking his head. I lost him while he was underwater." Nico said meeting Annabeth's eyes but he could see both Hazel and Jason frowning at him. He looked over Annabeth's shoulder and met Hazel's eyes. "I thought I might be able to follow the feeling of his soul but I don't know it well enough."

"That's okay Nico." She said smiling at him. "It was good of you to try." He smiled back at her.

Jason however was still frowning at him and when Nico tried to meet his eyes it was harder. Jason knew how much Percy had meant to Nico in past. Jason had been the first of the demigods to accept Nico, it was harder to lie to him. It didn't feel like proper repayment. Jason's eyebrows snapped together into a frown. But he didn't say anything.

Instead he pulled out the empty chair next to him and gestured for Nico to sit. Nico bit his tongue, but Hazel had noticed and pushed him towards the chair so he sat. Insisting he sat next to someone else would raise Jason's suspicions even more.

Nico didn't contribute much as the meeting continued because they were mostly talking about organizing search parties to try and find the creeps headquarters. That went on until there was a break to stretch. Nico got up and wandered around the room and Jason cornered him.

"What are you hiding?" He asked curiously it didn't sound like he was attacking Nico.

"Nothing." Nico said trying to sound as truthful as he could and meeting Jason's eyes but he felt like Jason was looking through him. He had nothing to be guilty about, he was protecting his boyfriend but still Jason's open, trusting, eyes made him feel bad.

"You actually did find something didn't you?" Jason asked even more softly. "Why don't you want to tell everyone?" Nico looked away and shook his head. "Nico if you don't want to tell, it's probably all the more important that we know. Is it bad." Jason asked putting his hand on Nico's shoulder and meeting Nico's eyes intently.

""It's better if you don't know." Nico insisted giving up on trying to make Jason believe he wasn't hiding something.

"Wait you're hiding something?" While Jason and Nico had been intent on each other Clarisse had gotten close enough to hear them.

"No!" Nico snapped immediately. "Honestly Clarisse if you're going to eavesdrop you're going to hear things out of context and miss understand." But now everyone was looking at them and Jason was looking uncomfortable which was not helping.

"No I didn't!" Clarisse insisted. "What are you hiding?" She shouted and Jason edged away from Nico, going to Clarisse's side.

"Calm down." He told her softly but he didn't contradict her. Of course not, Nico had just stupidly admitted to Jason that he was hiding something.

"Tell us." She insisted to Nico ignoring Jason. Nico's hands clenched into fists.

"There's nothing to tell." He snarled at her. He shouldn't have, of course she didn't need anymore provocation to draw her weapon and lunge at him. There was a crackle of electricity and then there was someone between Nico and Clarisse. Someone in green. Ben grabbed the metal blade of Clarisse's sword, it hummed as electricity was conducted through the metal and then Clarisse was thrown against the wall.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ben said in a monotone voice, electricity humming in the air around. He was practically glowing from it. Everyone shrunk away from him except Nico.

Nico stepped forward wrapping his arms around Ben from behind. He rested to fingers against the far side of Ben's jaw and made Ben look at him.

"Ben calm down. If you hurt any of my friends, I don't care if I love you, I will dispel you." Nico said calmly. It didn't matter that Ben was already dead and technically more powerful than Nico. He was a ghost, that meant Nico had the power in their relationship.

Nico could feel the stillness in the air, it was like time had stopped. He didn't doubt that the demigods expected a fight but of course a fight didn't come. Instead Ben gasped softly and tilted his head back a little exposing his throat to Nico. Nico kissed Ben's neck gently accepting the sign of submission and then stepping away. Ben stepped back so he was a little behind Nico still glaring.

"I'm sorry about that." Nico said softly looking around the room as everyone stared back at him. They seemed to be in shock, Clarissa was still on the ground but she was still alive. Nico would have known if she wasn't.

"You're one of them too?" It was Jason who asked, his eyes wide and unbelieving. Nico felt his heart twist when he saw how hurt Jason was, Percy had been one of Jason's best friends and now Nico too.

"No I'm not." Nico assured him gently. "I've never hurt a human. I never will either. Or a demigod for that matter, outside of wars, I've never hurt anyone."

"Then why-?" That was Hazel. He smiled at her ruefully but then looked at Jason.

"Jason you're a Roman, but you love a Greek. If the Greeks and romans had gone to war what would you have done? You have people you care about on both sides. I care about you. Hazel I love you but-" Nico reached back to Ben and Ben took his hand immediately lacing their fingers together letting Nico do the talking now. "Ben's been my best friend since I was eight in the Lotus hotel. When I found him again when Jason arrived and Percy went missing it… it was one of the happiest days of my life.

"I've just… just been trying to avoid fighting against anyone I love I can't… I've already helped you win two wars. Can't you just... Do you really need another? I hate fighting and I can't choose. They've never made me choose. Even if you do have to fight can you just leave me out of it please?" He could see doubt on both Hazel and Jason's faces but Annabeth looked furious.

"We're supposed to protect humanity." She shouted at Nico. "How could you love him when you know what he does!?"

"Humans die Annabeth!" Nico snapped back. "They die every day every second I feel it, look." He stopped and expanded his awareness cocking his head to the side and snapping his fingers for the next three deaths he felt, it took less than a minute. "Deaths. All close enough for me to feel. Humans kill humans, sickness kills humans, age kills humans, accidents kill humans. Everything kills humans! And every human dies! Sooner or later, old or young, sudden or long, they all die.

"Demigods too! We all die. If you're uncomfortable with that, if that scares you, then that's something you have to work out yourself because you're going to die too! If you go ahead with this stupid pointless war then it might be sooner rather than later."

"Both you and Percy are so sure we'll lose." Annabeth sneered putting her hand on her blade and stepping closer. Electricity crackled around the room making everyone's hair stand on end.

"Maybe there's a reason for that." Nico snapped. "Because I won't fight with you in this war and I'm the only one that can get rid of things that are already dead! Ben's already dead, Sally's already dead, Scarecrow, Jane, Jeff. More of them! I could probably send them away but I won't. Can any of you do it?" He said glaring around them.

"Traitor." Clarisse growled. Finally seeming to regain control of her twitching body and starting to stand.

"I'm not a traitor!" Nico snapped at her. "I won't fight against you. I would never want to hurt any of you! You're the ones making me choose! I was just hoping for a little peace after the last war! I nearly killed myself for you people and you still think I'm a traitor? Can I do nothing good enough for you!" He was shouting now. "Bring the armies of the underworld to save your asses during the Titan war, Travel across the world dragging a giant statue during the giant war and nearly MELT to save you all, and you're asking more of me!? You're not only asking me to fight in a third war for you, but you're asking me to fight against people that I love!

"How's that for gratitude! To me and to Percy. He's helped save the entire population on this planet twice! So what if he's killed a few dozen people? They all would have been dead without him anyway and they would have died eventually despite anything! You think this war would change anything? Humans always die it's what they DO! Who are you going to go to war with next to try and stop that? Thanatos and the Keres? Or my father himself? Well good luck dying to try and stop death I will not be joining you!"

Once he finished complete silence fell. Even Ben was staring at him now. Nico stood, his fists clenched and his chest heaving. He glared around the room. He relaxed a little when his eyes landed and Jason and Hazel who were both looking a little scared and startled.

"Jason, Hazel, please be careful. I really do care about you too. I'll be praying for you through this. You and Reyna." He turned to Ben and gave him a thin smile. "I think we should leave now." Ben nodded and Let Nico pull him into and through the shadows of a corner. Nico didn't take them back to Slenderman's mansion. Instead they ended up in the woods nearby.

Ben pulled Nico into a hug immediately as Nico started to cry. He wasn't even sure he was sad, just overwhelmed. Angry, hurt, confused, there was too much happening in his head and it just started to spill over. Ben didn't say anything. This was a human thing he didn't understand, but that didn't matter because he understood that Nico was hurting so he just held on and let Nico cry.

"That didn't go as planned." Ben commented when Nico has subsided to sniffles.

"Nope." Nico agreed.

"Should I have just stayed away?" Ben asked awkwardly. Nico shook his head.

"No it's okay." He said softly.

"You can fight with them if you want." Ben said softly. "We won't mind."

"No I don't want to fight anyone!" Nico insisted and sighed. "I just want my sisters to be safe. You too, but they can't hurt you can they? And all of you can hurt my sisters."

"I'll try to look out for them." Ben promised softly giving Nico a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you." Nico mumbled.

"Anything for you doll, and you know it." Ben said making Nico chuckle softly.

"This'll all be over quickly. I just hope they'll still want anything to do with me." Nico sighed pulling away from Ben a little. Ben pulled him back in and kissed him gently.

"Hey no matter what you'll always have me and the rest of the creeps. That's something right?" Ben said softly cupping Nico's face in his hands.

"Yep." Nico said smiling at Ben and wrapping his arms around Ben's waist again. "That means a lot."

"You know." Ben said and hesitated for a minute. "I won't fight if you don't want to me. I'll sit this one out if fighting, and maybe hurting or even killing some other demigods would make you think less of me."

"No." Nico said softly pressing against Ben reassuringly. "They're the ones looking for a fight. Why would I think less of you for giving them one? I just think less of them for starting it."

"Okay then!" Ban said happily. "Are you going to be okay now? Do you want to go back to Slenders' or just chill here?"

"Let's go back." Nico agreed quickly. "And find something to play. The real world is to complicated right now."

"Sounds good to me." Ben said and lead the way out of the woods holding Nico's hand.

* * *

A/N One chapter from Nico, one from Drew then back to Percy to wrap this up.


	6. Girls Night

Drew and Percy spent most of the day just talking. Since they had never really interacted with each other at camp they had a lot to learn. Besides, they had kept a lot of themselves hidden at camp, it was nice to let someone get to know there real her.

"I'm surprised." Percy said running his fingers through her hair, he really liked doing that, but she didn't mind. "You're less of a bitch than everyone seemed to think." Drew laughed.

"It was hard controlling myself so I wouldn't kill anyone. I guess the strain put me on edge. After killing those two men I feel better than I have in years. No one is a bitch in a good mood."

"I'll have to keep you in a good mood then." Percy teased. She reached around to put her hand on the back of his head. Her long nails dug in a little and Percy made a low sound deep in his throat, almost a growl.

"I'm sure you will." She purred and pulled him down so she could kiss him. He tasted better than anyone she had ever kissed before; salty and sweet, almost like chocolate covered pretzels but with only the sweetness of the chocolate, not the actual flavor. She had said he would become addicted to her poison but she was becoming just as addicted to his.

It was only when she started thinking about going out with the girls that she remembered she didn't bring any clothes when she left camp Half Blood. What had she been thinking!? She never went anywhere without spare clothes. She was angry at herself for a moment but then she stopped, there was no point in that.

"Where can I find Jane?" She asked Percy. He cocked his head to the side curiously. "I don't have any clothes for going out, I'll need to borrow something from her I think. We look about the same size."

"Her room is just down the hall." Percy told her and gave her directions. "Do you want me to come with you."

"No. I don't need a babysitter, I'm a big girl." Drew said swinging one leg over so she was straddling Percy's lap and kissing him. "I'll see you later." She said grinning at the dazed look on his face as she slipped off his lap. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked out of the room and swung her hips deliberately. She passed the blond boy, Ben on the way to Jane's room. She could tell he was about to swerve towards her, probably to try and back her against the wall.

"Keep walking." She ordered making eye contact and giving full downer to her voice. He looked puzzled as his legs took him past her and kept walking. She chuckled when she heard a bag and an oof behind her, he had kept walking right into the wall. She didn't look back or stop. When she got to Jane's room she found the door half open so she knocked on the doorframe.

"I swear if that's Jeff." Jane half shouted from inside and Drew laughed.

"No it's Drew." She said still chuckling.

"Oh well then come on in." Jane said an Drew stepped in. "What can I do for you?"

"I just realized I don't have anything to wear tonight." Drew admitted leaning against to door. "I didn't have time to pack before Percy needed saving and I can't just go dressed like this! I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes from you?"

"Oh I can do better than that!" Jane said already pulling a cell phone out of her pocket. "Just let me get Trender over here. He'll love you and he can make clothes out of literally nothing! He'll love you, by the time it's time to go you'll have so many clothes to choose from you won't know what to do!"

"Trender?" Drew asked.

"He's Slenderman's brother but they're so different! I don't think Trenders even a creep but no one cares." She held the phone to her ear as there was a click. "Ya Trender? We have a clothing emergency, another run away with no wardrobe in need of your help desperately…. No you'll love this one!... You have to see her. Trust me she's the model you've always wanted…. Ya I'm in my room." She hung up and then with a pop there was a tall faceless man wearing a vest and glasses.

"Is this her!?" He asked clapping his hands and turning towards Drew.

"Yep!" Jane said.

"Omg thanks for calling me!" Trenderman gasped "So tell me sweetie what's your style?" He asked and it took Drew a moment to realize he was talking to her.

"Sheik but dangerous." She supplied. "Simple because gods know I don't want my outfits taking attention away from my actual appearance. Mostly black with coloured accents." Trenderman made a squeak sound and clapped.

"Oh you know exactly what you're doing! Wonderful! This is going to be fun." He laughed. "Let' go back to my place I have practically a warehouse of clothes in every size. We'll find the perfect things for you!"

"Hey I'm coming too!" Jane said before Trenderman could whisk Drew away. "I want to see this."

"Fine." Trenderman said over dramatically and held his hands out to both of them. Jane took one and Drew hesitantly took the other. There was another pop and then they were standing in an aisle surrounded by clothes. Drew gasped in delight, she had never claimed not to be shallow and these clothes were beautiful! She spotted a few that had come right out of a catalog she had been oohing over with a couple of her sisters before leaving camp.

"Pick out and try on anything you want doll!" Trenderman said with a expansive gesture. "I know this place by heart so I brought us to the section for people your size. There's a changing room over there."

It quickly turned into a full on fashion show with Trenderman and Jane trying on clothes. The two who weren't walking at the time would oo and aww or critique the outfit. Jane had been right, by the time Jane finally said they had to go to get ready for their night on the town, Trenderman was sending Drew back with bags of clothes and some makeup.

"You HAVE to come back and see me soon doll!" Trenderman enthused to Drew as he helped her pack up the clothes in ways that wouldn't wrinkle them. "You know almost as much about clothes as I do and you're the perfect model! I've been thinking about starting my own line of clothes and you absolutely have to model them for me! Will you let me photograph you in my designs? Oh please say you will!?"

"Sure." Drew laughed, Trenderman reminded her so much of her siblings it made her feel right at home.

"Oh yay!" Trenderman exclaimed scooping Drew up in a hug. And then putting her down again quickly making sure he hadn't messed up either of their clothes. He transported them back to Jane's room and then left them so they could do their makeup quickly before heading down. They met a bunch of other girls in the front hall of the room.

"Drew this is, Clockwork." Jane said pointing at a girl with brown hair covering one eye who smiled widely and waved. "Scarecrow." Pointed to a girl with slightly grey skin and a jagged almost jack-lantern-esc grin, she wasn't paying attention. "Alice." A Girl with big ice blue eyes and black hair looked up from the beautifully detailed knife she was playing with "And Angel." Jane said smiling softly and wrapping her arms around the waist of a girl with short blond hair and eyes like the night sky.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Drew, I'm new." She said putting on her most charming smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Angel said holding out her hand, which Drew shook. It felt like Angel was looking through her to her soul, it was a little uncomfortable. She had a instinctual feeling that charm speak wouldn't work on Angel. She could see the inside of people somehow.

"It will be great to have another girl around!" Clockwork piped going straight in for a hug. Drew stiffened though and Clockwork backed up quickly. "Oops sorry. Not comfortable with contact?"

"Not really." Drew said relaxing a little with a mildly apologetic smile. "At least not without warning."

"That's fair." Clockwork agreed. "Should we get going now?" She looked at Jane when she asked that.

"Sure." Jane agreed holding Angel's hand as they left. Drew Noticed that Scarecrow shot her a bit of a glare as they left. Clockwork dropped back to walk with her and noticed Drew looking at Scarecrow in confusion. It was true that Alice had been quiet too but Drew got the feeling that was how she always was. Scarecrow seemed to be actually hostile towards her.

"Don't mind her." Clockwork said softly. "Her thing is killing the girlfriends of boys she likes so that they have to spend time with her. She really likes Percy back she can't kill you because you're one of us and we would never stand for it. So she's bitter. It's her problem."

Drew made a hmm noise and looked over Scarecrow in a new light and smirked. Back at camp she would have used this to her advantage to make the other girls life hell. Here she didn't know whether it was something she could afford to do yet, she would find out later.

"We're going to a club." Clockwork chattered. "Darkness and strobe lights are our friends since we don't look so normal."

"I'm not technically old enough to drink." Drew pointed out. It wasn't like she hadn't but she figured it was fair to point it out.

"Oh we don't give a fuck." Clockwork making a dismissive gesture and confirming Drew's suspicions. "You look mature enough to pass anyway."

"Even if they ask for ID I can just convince them they don't need it." Drew said rolling her eyes. "I've been drinking at bars for years, since way before I looked old enough. Humans are just too easy to manipulate."

"Don't I know it." Angel called back over her shoulder making Drew jump just a little. She hadn't realized that their conversation had been listened in on but she smiled back at Angel and realized that she certainly did know how easy humans were to manipulate. Her eyes were like the night sky. Even Drew was having just a little difficulty keeping herself from being drawn into them. A human could become entirely hypnotized.

Conversation over dinner was interesting. They did their best not to talk about killing because they were in public, so conversation turned to their early life. Alice's parents died in a fire after which she went mad and was committed to an asylum where she was abused. Clockwork and Angel were both abused. Of course they were more specific and detailed than that but Drew summarized their stories in her head as she listened quietly and as sympathetically as she knew how to.

"What about you?" Drew looked up, it was Angel who had asked. For a moment Drew sneered and was about to refuse, reject, her 'sob sorry'. But all the other girls had already shared theirs with her and Angel was gazing at her so openly that Drew took a deep breath and frowned slightly instead. Of all of them Angels story was most like hers, even if they weren't the same.

"I've never really talked about it." Drew admitted.

"That's okay." Jane assured. "Part of becoming one of us is reclaiming your story. We're proud of who we are. Whatever made us the way we are, it made us powerful."

"Even though we might wish it away, memories must be claimed, not lost." Alice commented vaguely looking into the middle distance. She never seemed quite present.

"Well…". Drew said, she wasn't quite convinced but she felt like she had to give them something now, so she took another sip of the drink she got. "I've been used a lot, people tell me my looks are a blessing but it just makes people want me. People want me too much and it doesn't matter to them what I want or what I say. Apparently it was enough to tempt my father and his friends when I was a kid. It was my mom who ended up killing them, not me but still. If people are so willing to use and hurt me then I'm just as willing to hurt them and use them up." Drew fell silent, that would have to be good enough.

"Percy will be different?" Jane said, half a question half a statement, she was leaning forward on the table. Angel was leaning back and gazing at her levelly, Scarecrow was glowering at her.

"Yes Percy will be different." Drew assured then added honestly. "Or at least I really hope he will."

Jane and Angel nodded though, unsurprisingly Scarecrow still looked grumpy. Topics for the rest of the dinner were more light-hearted, fashion and other interests. Once they were done a waiter came to give them the bill, Drew was happy to see that it was a man.

"Hey do you want to get this for free." She asked softly leaning in towards the other girls grinning crookedly. They exchanged looks but nodded agreement she sat back and smiled winningly at the waiter. She put so much force into it that he stumbled and she giggled disarmingly. When he reached their table he stuttered something as he went to put the bill down on the table. Drew stopped him by resting her hand on his gently "Oh no sweetie you don't really need to make us pay do you." She told him fluttering her eyelashes.

"N-no of course n-not." The man stuttered and retracted the bill, gazing at Drew for another minute before he turned and stumbled away, missing a doorway and hitting the wall.

The other girls laughed with Drew as they gathered their stuff and left the restaurant. Clockwork linked her arm through Drews as they left. "Come on we know a great bar. It's kind of sleazy so no one ever cares when we leave with a few victims. No one pays attention."

"Great." Drew said resisting the urge to lick her lips. Blood was so new and she wanted more and more. She nearly laughed out loud when she realized that now. As a part of this group she could have as much blood as she wanted and they would only respect her more for it. She shivered slightly.

"Excited?" Clockwork asked smirking at her a little.

"Very." Drew agreed smirking back and then they both giggled together.

"What are you two laughing about?" Jane asked over her shoulder. Scarecrow and Alice seemed to have taken stations as quiet people at the back of the group. Drew wasn't planning on making any attempts to include them. If they couldn't assert themselves or wanted to sulk she wasn't going to coddle or humor them.

"You'd know if you and Angel would stop getting lost in each others eyes." Clockwork teased making an exaggerated swooning motion. Alice gave a short laugh from behind them and Jane gave a jokingly offended and shocked face. Angel giggled.

They got to the bar fairly quickly. As soon as they were there Drew convinced a man to buy them all drinks and then sent him on his way. "Since it's your first time, you find us our kills." Scarecrow told Drew, quietly leaning just a little to close to her face.

"Okay." Drew said wrinkling her nose just a little and leaning away from Scarecrow to make her feeling about the closeness obvious. "Honestly I'm expecting some to find me sooner than later." Sure enough just as they were finishing their drinks a man walked up to Drew and slapped her ass.

"Hey sexy it looks like you'll be needing another drink soon. Why don't you come sit with me and my buddies and I'll get you one." He said in a cocky tone.

Drew turned to the boy and smiled once she had taken a deep breath and gotten her anger under control. "Actually me and my friends are gay. We're on, like a triple date." Drew said then made a little show of looking him up and down, even though he was no where near as attractive as Percy. "Too bad too."

"Oh." The guy said looking a little disappointed then seemed to get an idea. "Hey can we watch?"

"Hmm what do you think sweetie." Drew asked grabbing Clockworks hand and pulling her a little closer. "If they come home with us, can we let them watch?" Clockwork played along and seemed to think about it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jane and Angel start making out as if to prove the point. Drew could practically see the disgusting boy salivating. Behind him were three other boys staring as well.

"Sure why not, as long as they buy us a few drinks first." Clockwork said after a moment and pressed against Drew's side. "Having an audience gets you hot after all, don't it."

"You know it does." Drew agreed and actually saw the boy swallow out of the corner of her eye and smirked, this was just too easy. In a bit less than a hour they were leaving with those four boys and two more Drew had managed to collect. That was one for each of them. Incidentally what she had told the boys as well. She singled out the first boy to come up to her first and slapped her ass.

"There's a shortcut home through the woods and I'm sure with you boys with us we'll be safe enough to take it." Drew said batting her eyes at the one who had slapped her ass. He had finally introduced himself as Joseph at some point but she didn't plan on remembering his name. She fell to the back of the group and chatted with him, giggling fetchingly at all the slightly funny comments he made like they were the best jokes she'd ever heard.

When they entered the woods she moved close to him like she was scared. He put his arms around her as they walked deeper. Finally all the lights of the city were lost between the trees. Drew caught Jane's eye and raised her eyebrows. Now? Jane nodded. All the girls burst into action at the same time pouncing on the men they had singled out.

Drew did too, turning to her chosen boy and kissing him quickly. His eyes slid shut and she knew that he was stunned and relaxed. She took the opportunity to push him down and get down overtop of him pulling a dagger out of her boot, where she kept it. She stepped on his wrists and crouched over him then stabbed him in the stomach. He yelled and she slit his throat cutting off the screams and gurgles, neither of those were death blows. At least not immediately.

It would be a while until he bled out and she could spend that time playing. Jane and Alice killed their chosen down quickly and came over to watch Drew as she strategically littered the boy's body with cuts. And people thought she didn't pay attention to fighting, pressure points and killing blows. She just never cared to fight if it wasn't to the death. She never administered a killing blow, she just watched as his breathing became slower and more struggled until it stopped.

"We need to go home now." Clockwork said gesturing to Jane and Angel who were making out against a tree. "Before they start having sex in the woods." Drew gave a breathy laugh but as she got up from the body and looked over it, she couldn't help giving a small moan as well. Clockwork raised her eyebrows and then smirked. "And it sounds like you should be getting back to Percy anyway."

"Probably." Drew agreed. Alice pulled Jane and Angel apart so they could get moving. They got back faster than she expected but she wasn't complaining. Angel and Jane disappeared as soon as they were inside.

"That was fun we, should do it again soon." Clockwork told Drew and then wandered away, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Yes indeed, very enjoyable." Alice seconded walking away as she spoke, so her voice faded. Scarecrow went back outside leaving Drew to find her way back to Percy's room on her own. Once she managed it she found Percy sitting on the edge of his bed playing a video game. He paused it as soon as he spotted her and smiled at her.

"How was it?" He asked as she slid inside and shut the door behind her.

"It was great." She said striding across the room and sliding onto Percy's lap. "Just as much fun as the first time, but now that boy is dead and I'm not done having fun, so I figured we should have a different kind of fun." She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself closer hearing him gasp softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Drew blinked in surprise. She couldn't remember a time when someone hadn't jumped at the chance to have sex with her. No one had ever taken the time to ask if she was sure. "I mean you've been drinking haven't you? I just don't want you to do something you'd regret. We can just-" She cut him off by kissing him.

"I'm sure." Drew promised him softly resting her forehead against his. "If I wasn't before, now I am."

Percy relented and kissed her back. That night he was the most careful lover Drew had ever had, and she had had plenty of lovers. He didn't seem at all worried about his own pleasure. Everything was all about her in a way she had never experienced before. He took every direction she gave him, even if there was no charm speak behind it, and asked for direction too. Even though he was on top he let her be in control and she had never felt safer.

Afterwards when they lay together, naked and tired. She didn't feel the need to get dressed again like she usually did. When his gaze roamed her body there was nothing predatory in it, only interest and affection. She could tell he liked what he saw, but she wasn't afraid that he would jump her while she was asleep so she let him turn of the lights and fell asleep. For the first time feeling safe in someone else's hands.

* * *

A/N 1. I got a comment pointing out that Nico says sisters in the last chapter when technically Hazel is his only sister now, I wrote that because he thinks of Reyna as his sister as well at this point. Apparently I forgot to clarify. :P sorry for anyone else I confused.

2\. I'm sorry I haven't been updating much recently. I've been having some issues with depression and it's been much easier to write one shots where I don't have to worry about continuity, character development and everything. :/ So here's something but I'm afraid this doesn't mark the end of things being slow because I'm still having problems. I've just been trying to write slow but steady. I'll get there eventually and you'll just have to be patient with me please?


	7. quick authors note

Basically everything I'm writing will be put on hold for the next couple of months because I'm organizing a fan made trials of Habit and it's taking all of my creative energy. If you want to come join and see what other creative projects I make besides fanfiction go to habitsfantrials . tumblr . com with the spaces removed, fill out a application and hop in. Applications clothes on the tenth of this month. I'm sorry i should have posted this a while ago but I've honestly been so busy it slipped my mind. I'm sorry to everyone who eagerly awaits my updates but I want to expand my creative processes to other media.


End file.
